


gals being pals

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Make Up Artists AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: Their dates are always short, but Jungin doesn’t mind.





	gals being pals

They send the boys out, rushing them onto the stage, doing last minute touches – as much as they can, before they are called on stage, fans cheering for them loudly. Jungin cheers along with the fans, laughing when Sokyung rolls her eyes at her. 

Her girlfriend is the jealous type, it’s fun to tease her sometimes, especially when they’ve just finished their duties, have ample of time to spare in their car in parking lot. Jungin gives one last cheer when the boys’ song starts – she flashes a smile to the youngest in their group, her brother, when he looks at her, a little nervous as usual.

“Come  _on_ ,” Sokyung says, she pulls at Jungin’s arms, pouts, pushing her head near to Jungin’s head. “I have burgers.”

Jungin, pressing a kiss on Sokyung’s forehead, giggles. She follows the elder woman to the parking lot, they sit in the back seat of their car – the windows are tinted, so they can cuddle as close as they like, kiss as much as they like, without the fear of anyone catching them.

Sokyung gives her a burger wrapped neatly, with a pack of tomato sauce on it, and a small box of French fries. Jungin thanks her, tells God that she is thankful for the food he’s given before she digs into the food.

“I never understood why you do that,” Sokyung gives a pause, chewing her food sufficiently, then continues with food stuffed in her right cheek. “Why do you thank God when I have bought you the food?”

Jungin shrugs. “Sentiment. God’s like a friend for me, you know? Like, they just listen, talk through actions. That’s my belief.”

“Cute.”

Jungin chuckles. Everything she does is cute to Sokyung, even the most embarrassing ones. Sometimes, Jungin wonders what it would have been like, if she had not chose becoming a make-up artist, or got hired by some other company, or got slotted into some other group.

She would have never met Sokyung, or maybe never got close enough to do things, become best friends, become  _girlfriends_. That seems like a nightmare, honestly – she does not even want to imagine it.

Jungin slumps against Sokyung as they both silently finish their lunch. They barely get enough time for dates these days, many groups are having comebacks, they have some model make up to do, they get home so late – they consider these short breaks as dates. It’s not Jungin wants something too special, and Sokyung doesn’t care much about it, either. It’s nice.

Sokyung checks her watch, then sighs. “We have to be there in three minutes.”

“Oh,” Jungin pouts. She is done with her lunch, so it’s not a problem. “One kiss, please?”

Sokyung obliges without any word, she turns her body towards Jungin, places her hand next to Jungin’s thighs, leans in a presses her lips against Jungin’s. It’s soft, last nearly thirty seconds, which makes Jungin whine, tug at Sokyung’s cute shirt to pull her into another kiss.

They stay in that position for a good while before Jungin pulls back, gasping a little, a sheepish grin on her face. Sokyung shakes her head, bumps her forehead against Jungin’s in a tender manner, then they both gather the wrappers and crumbs which have fallen on the seat, and leave the car.

They walk with a few inches between them, because to the whole world, they are just gals being pals, not gay, and definitely not dating anyone.


End file.
